


【煦伊】我的一半

by Mrsleezra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsleezra/pseuds/Mrsleezra
Summary: 朋友生贺人物虚构





	【煦伊】我的一半

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友生贺  
> 人物虚构

我和他是什么时候认识的？ 

大概是高二那年分班，坐在后排的男生跑过来掀掉我的书，手指在书皮上闲碎地划弄，跟他的那张嘴一样碎。“什么漫画啊郑伊？给我看看成吗？”他的眼睛自始至终没有看向我，他盯着我的书皮，只有那两簇长睫毛对着我。我不善于和没怎么说过话的男生交谈，终究没追上他的语速。书被他拎起来，速速翻了几页。“啊！富坚老贼。能借我吗？有别的也行！” 

“碎，碎，叨，叨！”   
他后来教给我，“碎叨，你是想这么形容我吗？就是贫呗。”胡先煦手里变出一根棒棒糖，冲我摇了摇：“给你的，谢谢你的书。”棒棒糖的外套很难剥开，塑料纸顽固地拧在一起，焊死在纸棒上。我失败了，他又接过来，我们俩圆秃秃的手指对此都无能为力。他匆匆看了我一眼，龇牙咧嘴去咬糖纸，结果那颗糖就在利齿下碎成两半。他皱着眉头把棒棒糖从包装纸里捡出来，将碎掉的一半扔进嘴里，再捏着纸棒把另一半戳进我的嘴里。那颗糖闯过我的牙关，落在我舌头上。我其实吓了一跳，想骂他来着，但是一时腾不出嘴，只能隔着眼镜生硬地翻了个白眼。胡先煦笑了，笑得酒窝都出来了。 

“太傻了，缺心眼！哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“屁！”  
“好吃吗？”糖在他嘴里转了一圈，顶在他脸蛋上。  
我低下头说，不就棒棒糖嘛…他的手轻轻拂过我的头顶，一秒钟而已。

那一年寒假，上海没有今年那么冷，只有小胡一个人穿羽绒服，像个一米八的雪人。今天他的话不多，其实我也不明白他找我出来的意思，我们只是沿着买教参的书店一路走，走去我们放学经过的那家面包店。

我走在他身边，想提起话茬，于是对他的羽绒服表示不屑。   
“夺冷啊！可冷了。”他又在抖机灵，假装哆嗦，伸手要去拉羽绒服的拉链。拉了没有半厘米，布就被吃进去，我嗤嗤嗤嗤坏笑，看傻傻站在路边的小胡，还有因低头摆弄拉链憋出的双下巴。 

“你傻不傻……”我凑过去，“你从这里往边上扯一下。”我稍稍用力，把布料解救出来。小胡就在这时候把我拉到怀里。 

“你真不冷吗？”   
“…不冷。”   
“那我再问一遍，真不冷？”   
他抱的更紧了，我能闻到他毛衣上的皂香味。   
“真的不冷…了。”   
“我觉得你还是冷~”他在我耳边说，声音带着能够想象的奶白色的烟雾，落在我还是有点发红的耳尖。是有点冷，只是以前不觉得，我吸了吸鼻子，呃，还是穿少了。   
“你别把鼻涕蹭在我毛衣上啊！”   
我把他推开，当然是推不开。他说算了算了，嗨！蹭吧蹭吧，反正你给我洗。 

中学生恋爱啊，就会用这种情话——你帮我系拉链，帮我洗衣服——装作在一起生活的样子，角色扮演着遥不可及的未来。我当时也很吃这一套的，可是胡先煦抱了我好久，我抬头，额头擦过他的嘴唇。他好像只开心了那么一会儿。 

“怎么了呢？”我问他。   
他嘴里含着一口水，很难开口的样子。我透过他泛红的眼圈猜测，是他把眼泪吞了下去。我伸手捏在他的脸上，“怎么不开心了呢？” 他摇摇头，用他有史以来最温吞的语速说他喜欢我。 

“因为喜欢你啊……” 

后来他说他想去北京上大学，去中戏学表演。所以。我们的恋爱会以分离为开始，四年那么久。所以，他很难过。我当时有难过吗？暂且还没有，因为我此前没有想过他会喜欢我。我设想他大概会成为老徐那样的朋友，奈何他确实太好看了。 

我很喜欢看他的眼睛，他的眼睛下垂的时候有点忧郁的酷劲儿，但是下半张脸常挂着大笑。嘴角越笑起来，眼尾越垂下去。我踮起脚尖，轻轻咬在那团时常鼓起来的脸肉上。

胡先煦双手扶住我的肩头，头低下来，像那根棒棒糖，他的舌头闯过我的牙关，落在我的舌头上，果然带着泪水的咸苦味道，可我只觉得是甜的。

我说，我想吃蛋糕。他说成，走着！从他怀里出来，的确更冷了。他攥着我的手往前走，都攥出汗来了。我很想跟他步调一致，可是腿比他还是短了点。我小跑起来，结果他走得更快了，嘿，我只能真的跑起来，他也真的跑起来，我们一路跑到面包店，可累死我了……. 

我回家的时候给老徐发短信，我说我交了个男朋友，叫胡先煦，天津人，说话可好玩了。那个孙子回复总是特别快，他说恭喜你，祝你白白胖胖，子孙满堂。我说但是他可能就去北京上大学，老徐说好家伙，我也去北京上大学，挺好，英雄所见略同。我腹诽，怎么交了这么个朋友？我说可那就是异地恋了。老徐说那我祝你婚礼越办越好。我正想怼回去，小胡也给我发了短信，问我在干嘛。 

—想跟朋友说我恋爱了-w-   
—说啊！我也说了嘿嘿，我还跟我妈说了。   
—？？？   
—你没跟你妈说吗？？！   
—不太行，马上高三了。 

的确马上高三了。他不上自习，经常是出去参加艺考辅导。我偶尔会开玩笑，说能不能让我看看你们辅导班的漂亮妹子。天津人就在那里油嘴滑舌，他说哪有漂亮姑娘…都一般。“太一般了，比你还丑。哎不是，不如你丑。哎哎不对，怎么说来着…反正你最好看~！！”我说你是不是考得相声班？他说相声班倒是想要我，争着抢着，马三立和刘宝瑞为了抢我都打起来了。我笑得肚子疼，“他们收你你有什么高兴的，收你到天上说相声。”小胡跟着我也笑了，完蛋，大意了…… 

胡先煦去北京的时候，上海和北京的高铁还不像现在那么方便。我去机场送他，老徐发来短信说你太不够意思了，怎么不送我？我说送你上西天。我放下手机，胡先煦端来两杯咖啡，有点苦，我不太喜欢喝咖啡。不过他的那杯更苦，都黑了。大概因为减肥不能加糖和奶。我问他不觉得苦吗？他说真的难喝，太难喝了，呕…然后他探过来吻了我的嘴唇，“来点甜的。”我们俩可能是疯了，提前三个小时跑来机场喝咖啡。但是更疯的事情，那时候我们还没来得及做。 

我从上海到北京找他，骗我父母说是找老徐和他那时候的女朋友玩。他女朋友小门是个北京女孩。我之前没怎么认识过北京女孩，但她很热情。我在QQ上跟她私聊，说想去北京找男朋友。“如果给他个惊喜的话，怎么安排比较好呢？” 她说我想想：“中戏在东棉花胡同，那边有条南锣鼓巷你们可以去玩儿，还可以上后海划船。南锣鼓巷那时候有个咖啡馆叫过客……”

那时候，过客还没成为烂俗的打卡地，淹没在千篇一律的纪念品商店和各色名头的饮料店里，南锣本身也不是现在那样熙熙攘攘。她说你骗他说想喝咖啡了，让他出去买，给他指到那里，然后你就在那儿等他。这姑娘太好了！我真心觉得老徐配不上她，事实证明我是对的，但那都是后话了。

我从来没有和他提过无理的要求，因此心里还有些忐忑，因为还有些激动就更紧张了。我坐在靠窗的位置上仔细观察北京的秋天。首先北京很干燥，树叶落在地上保留着扭曲的形状，在行人脚下碎成齑粉。北京的天也很高，当然，人也很高。以前在上海时，我常常要仰望着小胡，像现在仰望着天空一样。大概因为远吧，他也一样是蓝色的。我呼出一口气，盯着渐渐浮现的晚霞，想他大概也下课了，于是按计划假装向他撒娇，顺便提起我们在机场喝的最后一杯咖啡——我出来喝咖啡了，你能和我一起喝嘛 

他很快回复我一连串的语音。他说你不是不爱喝咖啡吗？   
——可是我想你了...   
我在骗他，也没有骗他。   
“那成，我想想去哪儿喝咖啡，食堂行吗？不太正式，你在哪儿啊？”   
——我出来了，坐在学校旁边的咖啡店里。   
还是没有骗他。   
“啊那我也去咖啡店，不去食堂了！我和同学改剧本去过一家。”   
——哪家？   
他发来过客的定位——下次我肯定带你来喝。   
——好啊~ 

我坐在最里的靠窗位，眯起眼睛盯着门口，人渐渐多了起来，也不算太多。胡先煦进来的时候还在低头看手机。他今天穿了天蓝色的卫衣，习惯性地露出一截白色领子。我偷偷摸到他背后，听见他对服务员说：“冰美式，哦，奶和糖麻烦单放。谢谢您！”他站在原地低着头发短信，我的手机在手掌里震了一下，他发来：今天我也想喝点甜的，因为想你了。 

我伸手拽住他卫衣的袖子，小胡猛地回头，可我没敢抬头看。有那么一瞬间，我好怕他会生气，虽然我没有见过他生气的样子。我盯着他的脚尖转过来，头顶传来他叹气的声音，是破涕为笑的那种，突如其来的叹出一口气。我刚想抬头，就被他一把夹进胳膊里，疼疼疼......喂，我生怕精心化的妆蹭到他卫衣上，伸出手拍他屁股。他这才放过我，把我拉到怀里，脸上挂着坏笑，越过我接来服务员递上的冰美式。

他今天话好像收在宿舍里没准备好，只是一个劲儿让我说说此行的心路历程。我说的慢吞吞，他就那样盯着我，像在阅读我说出来的每一个字。我伸手端起抹茶拿铁，被小胡一把抢过去。他把黑咖啡推给我说：“你喝这个，惩罚你骗我！”他说骗这个字会拉长音，多生气似的。我只好接过咖啡，看着他剥开奶包和糖包一股脑地灌进去。

“喝吧……快点儿~”  
切。那时候我应该有一点点委屈，但是他坐在面前的快乐太强烈，让我晕晕乎乎不好发作。我喝了一口，咖啡原来没有那么苦。他让我张嘴，伸手碰到我的门牙，“你口红蹭上去了。”他转了转我的杯子，说这上面也有你口红印，然后对着它喝了一口拿铁。

上高中的时候不会涂口红，小胡应该更没见过我涂樱桃色的口红，所以一路上都盯着我的嘴看，还犯贫：吃进去没事儿吗？有水果味儿吗？挺好看的嘿~ 

他送我到宾馆的时候站住了，“下次你跟我说，我给你订好点儿的地儿行吗？这儿会不会不安全啊？”他伸着脖子打量了很久。那个快捷酒店只是价格合适，离他又近，我也没有考虑过那么多。我说不会的吧，北京会不安全吗？他笑了笑，又跟我说了一遍明天的计划，去后海划船，吃烤肉，逛东四，听小剧场的相声……我点点头，脚向后错了一步，我想让他在宵禁前回到宿舍洗个澡。他看着我，突然脸红，他说那个...你亲我一下。我说我亲你很多下了呀？他伸着脖子说：“在这儿亲一口，我想要你的口红印儿...” 

他的脖子在秋天的凉夜里凸显了温度，我大概亲到他的颈动脉上了，那里砰砰跳，好想笑，我的心也砰砰跳动。他偏头吻在我脸上，要转身的时候我还是没有犹豫地伸手拉住了他。 

“可以陪我吗？”

我坐在床边，穿着连帽的毛绒睡裙，又觉得自己蠢透了。小胡从洗手间出来，穿戴整齐，头上盖着漂白到发硬的宾馆毛巾。他单腿跪在我身前，又吻了上来。疯狂的事情如约地开始，我想知道他是不是第一次，却问不出口。他的嘴唇先探进我衣领里，手还撑在床上。好像听到我在心里说的话一样，“对不起，”他说，“我怕我做不好。” 

我清了清喉咙问他关灯吗，还是不关灯？他说我不知道，你想关灯吗？我其实想关灯，但是我又想看着他的脸，多看一会儿。他伸手调了好几遍灯，再次亲上来。我先闭上眼，再睁开眼，去看他的睫毛。他的手探进我的裙子里，只是在腰际滑过，而我的手放在他还湿湿的头毛上，掌根触碰他发红的耳际。我的舌尖探进他的嘴里，是允许他继续的意思。他躺下将我搂在怀里，右手覆在我胸前。我只是闭着眼，感觉他又缓缓停下来。 

“没有买套套...”   
“嗯…我买了。”   
胡先煦从床上蹦起来，我没有睁眼确认，但是床都跟着抖了一下。我把头缩进被子里偷偷笑，笑完又做了一次深呼吸。 

他很烫很烫，脖子很烫，胸前很烫，手掌很烫，他好像把我捧起来一样触碰着我的下面。我没有经验，他也没有经验，我们当时不确定什么是准备好了。我好像小声问他很多遍可以了吗？我可以了吗？他说他也不知道他可不可以。可以试试？他进来的时候，我猜那时我还不可以，所以那一瞬间变成很可怕的疼痛。我开心极了，但不可抑制地流着生理泪水。我不想他看到，将头埋在他的肩膀。他说对不起，但是始终没有放开我。在左侧唇印对称的地方，我在他脖子上留下很深的吻痕。他的背上，他的手臂，有差不多等量疼痛的印记。 

他那次说我的嘴唇像点心。我后来问他为什么？“因为圆圆的。”“像小鸡？”“什么小鸡？就是像小点心。”我把手夹在嘴唇上：“这就是小鸡嘴。” 

我用圆圆的嘴唇亲吻他同样圆圆的鼻尖，点上他的眼睛，又挪开，看他皱起的眉毛和扇子一样铺开的睫毛，再亲上去，或者说我的嘴唇再度和他的眼睛撞在一起，再分开，再撞到一起。我好喜欢他，胡先煦像一片止疼药，我好喜欢他。 

那之后，我们俩都将头钻进被窝里，在黑暗中对着彼此的身体戳戳点点。我问他男生是天然就会吗？他说嗨，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？我说你才是猪。他又凑过来将脸贴在我胸口，说“我是猪就是猪了，怎么地吧...”   
“胡小猪...”   
“就你觉得我像猪...”   
“屁，肯定好多人都觉得你像小猪。” 

事实证明我是对的。毕业一年后，胡先煦因为接了一部网剧突然火了起来。很多妈妈粉和女友粉都叫他小猪包。他给我看，说真叫你说着了，你打算怎么赔我的名声？！我说我赔你什么名声，你自己长得像小猪，能怪我嘛。小胡在视频那头说我不，我只想做你的小~猪~

我知道他是什么意思，但我并没有很介意他成为很多人的小猪。说起来他从来没有隐瞒过他有女朋友这件事，只是还好，大家不知道我是谁。我们仍然离得很远，他在北京，我在上海。拍那部网剧的时候，他在电话那头给我读剧本，他说我们有场戏里需要一只小鸡出境，叫“小猪嘴”。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我们领养小猪嘴好不好？放在你家？”   
“应该可以的，但我怕我养不活...”   
“挺好养的啊，它在剧组就一场戏，但是我觉得挺有缘分，我是小猪嘴，你是小鸡嘴，我们养一只叫小猪嘴的鸡不好吗？”   
噗...我真的很想打他，我说好吧。他停下来，说那你有没有空接她回家？ 

我偶尔怀疑我到底是去接“小猪嘴”回家还是把自己送过去。我在酒店房间里休着年假和他做爱，偶尔出去吃饭，偶尔点外卖。他在那部剧里演一个中学生，戏服大多很日常，他把换下的衣服丢在椅背上。 

“我觉得我在骚扰未成年人...”我伸手胡撸他的头顶。小胡顺毛的发型也的确显小，他把嘴唇吃得油光锃亮，抬起来对我笑了，“你不自己照照镜子，你也像未成年人。”我白了他一眼，他一得意就把半根粉条掉在T恤上。 

他饭后跑去和导演开会，我到洗手间用肥皂搓洗他 T 恤上的油印。他和我表白的那一天对我说来着，反正他的衣服要我来洗。可是我们交往的这些年以来，我没有为他洗过衣服，也没有做过一顿饭。因为间断的相聚，我们好像在学校留级的两个孩子，永远在等待着真正步入生活的那一天。那些迂腐的，关于家庭和婚姻的陈规有时令我着迷，田园牧歌的生活始终诱惑着我。我尽力地回避关于“安稳”一词的向往，我已经很努力了。 

那天胡先煦回来跟我说，能不能不去洗他的衣服。他说我没有找你来给我洗衣服，也不需要你帮我收拾屋子。他的意思是我不需要把我们相聚的时间用在这些地方上。我说可是你也不在啊？他说那你干点别的？你可以看电视，看手机，看漫画？找点事情干？于是我们吵了一架，他跟我上了出租车，尾随在我身后两米的地方，不停给我的手机发着微信，却只能目送我买火车票。还好晚上的乘客不多，他知道我不想理他，把帽子扣在头上，坐在候车区相对又错开的长椅上戴着耳机听歌。 

检票的时候我转头看了他一眼，他仍然坐在长椅上，垂着头发呆。我收好身份证，想要哭一下。我给小门发微信，把我和胡先煦的争吵说给她听。那时我们都刚毕业不久，我在爸妈的公司做了财务，留在上海。她早就和老徐分手了，嫁给一个为人有点成熟的老友。眼下她要放下工作随任出国去，大概也是这几个月的事。我问她，结婚是什么感觉？ 

她的老生常谈——首先婚姻是冲动的，其次婚姻是一件很轻很轻，微不足道的事情。我靠在车窗上等着列车发车前的最后一次广播。外面有雨丝粘在玻璃上。我开始担心胡先煦回去的路上没有伞。小门和胡先煦前后给我发了微信，说到家给我发给消息。我跟小门说了晚安，点开胡先煦上百条未读信息，全都是《我的果汁分你一半》的歌词：   
……  
就算怎么艰难也要保持乐观   
我果汁分你一半   
月亮弯弯绵绵绵绵缠缠   
果汁分你一半 爱相互分担   
……   
这首歌本来就是没完没了地循环，他就没完没了地发，除了中间穿插一句“到家发信息，爱相互分担”外，又开始了新一遍“那个那个那个那个那个那个那个…….” 

—胡先煦，你别唱了！   
算了，长路漫漫，磕磕磕磕绊绊...我忍不住给他回信息，那边很快就显示着正在输入。   
—啊，不好听吗？   
—不太好听…   
—我不信，我觉得我唱歌挺好听的啊？   
—怎么证明？ 

第二天晚上小胡不知道从哪儿搞来一架钢琴，在微博上发了一段“胡先煦自弹自唱/我的果汁分你一半”。不得不说是真的好听的，我也上了小号跟一众姐妹一起发出鸡叫。他单独发给我那首歌的完整版，还赖在电话那头一遍遍说：“我要那个那个那个…老婆…”我说停，你先感谢我吧？   
“谢你什么，这是给你苍白的诋毁予以有力的反击。”  
“那说不定因为我的原因，你的戏路又多一条。上个晚会，录个OST之类？”  
现在小胡不得不佩服我这张开了光的嘴。

疫情爆发之后，我们大概有四个月没有见面，我住的小区甚至出行受限。胡先煦在老家闲得发慌，叫我每天给他直播特麻、小no和猪嘴打架。

“猪嘴下蛋了你知道吗？”我头枕在胳膊上，在桌面上给他骨碌一颗白白的蛋。  
“我靠，能孵出来吗？！”小胡显然很兴奋。  
“它…没有受惊，孵不出来蛋。你是学生物的吗？”  
小胡双手捧着脸对我傻笑，他说你和蛋一样白哎，我饿了...怎么办。我对着屏幕亲他：“你说我和你粉丝有什么区别？都是对着屏幕亲亲亲。”小胡说有啊，当然有，粉丝我不亲回去，是你我还会亲回去。

“那捏脸呢？”  
“你捏我脸嘛...我可以捏回去。她们捏我脸，我绝对，不捏回去！”  
“还有呢？”   
小胡也学我，把头枕在手臂上，慢慢安静下来。 

“还有，你想和我结婚吗？”   
我在椅子上坐直起来，看见屏幕那头的人也一样地坐直了。结婚吗？结婚首先是冲动的，其次它是很小很小的一个问题，很轻很轻的一个动作。结不结婚真的重要吗？ 

“郑伊！”  
“干嘛…”  
“我问你想跟我结婚吗？”  
“我想，跟你，在一起。”  
“那你想不想嫁给我？”

小胡在屏幕那头屏着一口气，似乎是有点着急了。  
我笑了笑： 

“_____________________________________"


End file.
